The Mad Scientist
Main Article: Events This morning a stranger scared Martha so much that she even thought of carrying a weapon with her. Strange guests have never been uncommon in the Manor, but this one is not seen even with the thermal imager. It is interesting to know if he is reflected in a mirror. They say fear takes molehills for mountains. Although the stranger has turned out to be a zombie, things are not that bad. He is not aggressive and, fortunately, retained his reason. Ike has said that he escaped from mad Stein's lab where cruel experiments are held. We need to see what kind of laboratory this is and do everything possible for the story told by Ike, the zombie, will never happen again. Martha the Maid – This morning I saw ''blood outside, I was so scared! And then, in the bushes, something started to burr and muss, and in fear I took to my heels hardly being capable of reflection… I don’t know how to go out now. It would be good to have some weapon at hand. Silent Weapon'' ''Butler Alfred – A zombie near our house?! Now I understand why the imager does not see it! Try to find the weaknesses of this monster and assemble a weapon capable to destroy it! * You will need 3 Zombie's Brains from Ike, the zombie * You will need 3 Zombie's Hearts from Ike, the zombie * Assemble the Silent Weapon Butler Alfred – You have created an ''excellent, mechanism to destroy zombies! Quiet, powerful, functional… But aren’t you frightened by the monster in the neighborhood? Dead Man's Armour Ulrich Achenbach – An outfit for war ''is not just parts of the armour. They must be adjusted to each other, so they fit like a second skin! Do this while you have time. If Stein and his dead army appear here, we will not have time to prepare. * You will need 3 Silk Cords from Ike, the zombie * You will need 3 Leather Straps from Ike, the zombie * Assemble the Dead Man's Armour Ulrich Achenbach – I have a feeling ''that you have made this armour for yourself rather than for Ike, the zombie. In any case, you have done very well. Protective Amulet Melissa – Create a protective amulet ''using Ike’s knowledge and assistance. If it is not done now, mad scientist Stein’s zombie soldiers will come for us. * You will need 3 Swamp Roots from Ike, the zombie * You will need 3 River Sludge from Ike, the zombie * Assemble the Protective Amulet Melissa – The amulet will give us ''protection for a while. But as soon as Stein understands how we have tricked him, the zombies will return. We need to attack ourselves! We must get into Stein’s den! The Guiding Fire Melissa – Mad Stein has succeeded in creating a portal, ''but he lacks the knowledge to understand the system. So he needs Professor Bellows. That’s why he is hunting us. Ike will take us into Stein’s lab. Get some oakum for a torch –m the fire will dispel the dark. * Obtain 35 Oakum from Ike, the zombie * Obtain 35 Handles of Torches from Ike, the zombie at friends' places On the Threshold Melissa – Create the torch as soon as ''possible, so that Ike could lead you into Stein’s lab. * You will need 3 Eternal Flames from Ike, the zombie * You will need 3 Chinese Sparks from Ike, the zombie * Assemble the Zombie's Torch Melissa – The portal is ready to host ''you! Be careful in Stein’s lab – nobody knows what creepy surprises the mad scientist is preparing for the world. The Mighty Fighter Ulrich Achenbach – It seems that Stein is going to strengthen his army with a dragon. You will have to do something about it while there is still a possibility. * Organize an expedition * Explore Stein's lab (See there for further quests). ' Reward Chest: Madman's Stash * 200 , 150 * 15 * 3 * 10 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 7 , 7 * 10 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 5 Random Charges * Trophy "Stein's Lab" * 15,000 * 1,500 * 5